1. Field of the Invention
A pocket sized rain protector with flexible plastic as a shield against the elements which is disposable after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of umbrella or rain protector designs. Some of these are classed as emergency or pocket sized umbrellas for use when inclement weather is encountered but was not anticipated. A number of these known umbrellas, as demonstrated by the prior art, have various problems which render them at least inconvenient.
The principal problem with most emergency umbrellas is their size and/or configuration. The element shield, frame and handle in prior art umbrellas frequently render them unsuitable for convenient or efficient pocket carrying.
Another problem typical of emergency umbrellas is the insufficient coverage or protection offered by the element shield to the user. This is frequently due to the attempt to cut down on the dimensions of the umbrella structure in order to accomplish more efficient disposal and carrying. Further, the material used as an element shield is often bulky and therefore unsatisfactory for use in a pocket size umbrella.
While relatively new plastic materials are now commercially available which would offer a potential solution to the problem of bulkiness of the element shield material, the ability to unfold such material is sometimes a problem. More specifically, when the plastic material is thin enough to be suitable for a pocket size umbrella, the nature of the plastic itself is such that the element shield sticks together and does not deploy easily. This is due largely to the inherent tendency of the plastic material to adhere to itself.
There is a further problem in that previous pocket sized umbrellas are generally expensive to make. It was therefore not practical to dispose of such structure after one use. The small size and relatively complex design presents the problem to the user of repacking a pocket sized umbrella which is wet and difficult to reduce to the necessary dimensions.
Thus, a need exists for a pocket sized rain protector with an element shield of sufficient size to protect at least the upper half of the human torso. In addition, the design and structure of such rain protector, as well as the material from which it is made allow the rain protector to be purchased for a price sufficiently low enough to allow the rain protector to be disposable.